Polyvinyl chloride compositions are used in the billions of pounds annually to produce shaped articles such as film and molded articles. Generally the liquid or fluid polyvinyl chloride composition is spread on a shaping surface, for example by doctoring on a moving surface or belt, or adding to a mold which may be rotated about its axis when thin goods or hollow articles are desired. Generally the shaping surface is at a temperature or is heated to one that will gel the liquid before the temperature is raised to effect fusing of the polyvinyl chloride to produce good to optimum physical properties of the finished article. Then the shaping surface is cooled before the finished article is stripped from the shaping surface. Needless to say these methods of shaping are quite energy intensive.